


Walk the Circle Round

by BuffyAngel68



Series: Triad [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Graphic Language, Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68





	Walk the Circle Round

Disclaimer. Characters aren't mine, I made no money off this work of fiction.

\------------

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Sighing almost silently, Jim slipped into Blair and Rafe's apartment, shut the door slowly and leaned back against it to wait. He had been reassured over and over that he was welcome to enter whenever his mates were home and he needed contact or conversation, but he still insisted on staying by the door until one or the other appeared and greeted him. It never seemed to take long, as ever since Jim's first time the trio had all begun to develop a heightened sensitivity to each other, instantly knowing when their mates were nearby.

Jim grinned and breathed more easily when Rafe emerged from the bedroom, moved eagerly to his side and fiercely embraced him.

"Hey, Gear. Mmmm... it's good to see you, love. Didn't expect to today, though."

"I know. The loft just suddenly felt..."

Jim stalled out, but Rafe was getting to be an expert at interpreting what the older man struggled to say. After briefly tightening the hug, he pulled back, smiled and led Jim into the apartment by one hand.

"Message received. I started missing him five seconds after he was out the door. C'mon in. I was just about to start dinner."

"It's stupid. He'll only be gone three days..." Jim muttered as he settled in a chair at the kitchen table to watch Rafe pulling items from the fridge.

"With the bond between us growing the way it is, three days might as well be three years. I'm really glad you decided to come see me, actually. I was going a little crazy."

"Hnnnhh.... me too. I don't get it, ya know? Blair going to a damn weekend conference would never have bugged me this much before... all this."

Rafe abruptly stopped what he was doing, turned and moved to sit beside Jim at the table. "What? I know I didn't say anything profound enough to put that look on your face."

"Yeah you did. It opened my eyes anyway. Spirit world, higher power, whatever... it drew me in for a reason. If you'd only bonded with Blair, or if *I* had, and he had to be away like this..."

"... the other one would've had nowhere to go." Jim finished, his voice reflecting that he had caught onto the wonder Rafe was feeling. "My God... that makes so much sense. I kept telling myself I was okay. That I could go to a movie or eat out or watch a game on T.V., just like any other time Blair's been out of town... but I walked out the door to head into the city and I ended up down here. The minute I was inside all the stress and all the stuff clogging up my brain just... evaporated."

Frowning, Jim surrendered to what his instincts were nudging him to do, reached out and enfolded Rafe's hand in his larger one. The younger man gazed down at their connection, reveling in the warmth slowly spreading up his arm and through his chest, then looked back up into Jim's eyes.

"Damn... I thought when we were all together that night..."

"Yeah, so did I."

"Truth is, I didn't really... I mean I was there, but I wasn't..."

"... fully involved."

"Right."

"You know I don't think that. You were such an important piece of the puzzle that night. Just because I felt like it had to be Lupe doesn't mean..."

"Stop, okay? It happened like it was supposed to. I'm learning you don't mess with how the other side thinks the steps of the dance should go."

"But... arrgh! I hate this!" Jim shouted, shoving to his feet and stalking toward the living room. "I'm not like this! Ever! Unsure, hesitant, questioning every *damn* thought and urge that goes through my mind..."

Rafe followed, halting Jim gently with a hand on his arm, then shifting the other hand up to turn Ellison's face toward him.

"Gear, c'mon... this is screwing with me too. Most of the time I don't even try to understand all the details and specifics. I just stick to the only thing I understand... the one feeling that hits me so strong when I hold you or I kiss Blair... that I can hardly stay on my feet. This is right. The three of us are right and good and meant to be."

Tilting his head, Jim nuzzled into the hand wrapped around his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the bond nudged him to connect again and he curled a hand around the back of Rafe's neck.

"It's our turn." He murmured. "You gave to Lupe, Lupe gave to me... now you and I need to finish it. Thing is, whatever this is we're building... I think it'll be a lot stronger once we make love. Maybe more powerful than any of us are ready for."

Rafe chuckled brokenly.

"Hey, an early-warning 'Blair's in danger' alarm couldn't possibly be a bad thing. Not to mention a 'Jim's senses are going haywire' alarm."

"Don't forget the 'Rafe's lousy sense of self-preservation just put his ass in a sling again' siren."

"Very funny."

"You don't look amused."

"No?"

"No. Aroused, maybe."

"Definitely. You're ready right now. I can feel it... almost taste it."

Jim's eyes darkened, his grip tightened just a bit and his expression was suddenly intense and serious.

"Gettin' there. You okay with this? Me taking control, I mean. I just... it's how it needs to be to seal the bond for good. Don't ask how I know..."

"Have I ever? I trust your instincts, Gear. You head on into the bedroom, okay? I'll put the food back in the fridge and join you there in a minute."

"Sounds good." Jim responded gruffly, reluctantly letting go and stepping back.

"Don't get undressed yet, though. Unwrapping is my favorite part of getting a present."

Jim chuckled.

"Whatever you want. Just don't take too long."

"Promise."

True to his word, Rafe was back with Jim very quickly. Grinning excitedly, the younger man settled on the end of the bed and pulled his lover down beside him.

"Would you, um... be okay playing with your senses a little? Ever since that night up at your place I've been thinking... fantasizing about a couple different things..."

"Like?"

"Touch, taste... I just couldn't help but wonder, you know? If you turn down your touch just under normal, would it help with your hot spots? Could I lick your jaw and your chest all I want and not kill your control?"

"Huh. Maybe... might be fun to find out. And if I find the guts to... go down on you..."

"Oh, yeah. Incredible. The one thing I'm really curious about..."

Rafe blushed, censored himself and tore his gaze away from Jim's.

"What? C'mon, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Hell... Blair told me how you sensitized just your fingertips once so you could open a safe. I just got curious whether you could do that... to other parts of your body."

"Oh. God... I never thought about it."

"Imagine it now, Gear. Barely holding down the touch dial as you're moving and pushing inside me... then letting it go at the last possible second and doubling or tripling the sensation as you hit the peak of your orgasm."

Jim felt himself begin to shake with the force of his need and grabbed Rafe's hand.

"Damn, Chess, my control's on the thin edge already and you haven't even touched me... not sure I'll make it that far."

"You had two in you that night. That your usual?" Rafe asked, running both hands up and down Jim's inner thighs.

"Mmmm... yeah. About all I'm good for, but yeah."

"That's okay, then. Two will wear me out just fine... long as you make my ass burn... and push me so high I can hardly breathe... and I'm looking into your eyes when the circuit closes on our bond."

"I... I can do that."

"I know you can." Rafe chuckled as he eased Jim down on his back. "I just thought I'd start the begging early, that's all."

"You beg, do you?" Jim questioned, his voice becoming low and husky.

"So I've been told. Blair claims to love it... says he finds it sweet and incredibly erotic. Can't wait to hear your opinion."

Jim grinned, reached up and touched Rafe's hair.

"Have to hear more of it first, don't I?"

. "Mmm. Let's see..." Rafe began, furrowing his brow and pretending he really had to think. After a moment he leaned in and whispered directly into Jim's left ear. "Want you, Gear... so much I'm already hard and aching. Want you on top of me, weighing me down... making me do anything and everything you say. Whatever you ask I'll give it up, you know I will, if you just promise to make love to me like I'm the last piece of ass you'll ever get. Need your hands and your tongue... need you to make me come so hard and strong my brain shuts down. Have to feel you deep in me... gotta have that big, thick cock, baby. Lube it up and put it where it belongs. Please, please, please. Now, Gear... do it now..."

Jim reversed their positions suddenly and grinned wickedly down into Rafe's intent face.

"Shit... you not only beg, you beg dirty. That's a skill..."

"Thought I was gonna get an opinion, not a description."

"Well... it was way more erotic than sweet... and I could definitely get used to hearing it. As for screwing you through the mattress, I can't exactly do that with our clothes still on."

"Not *all* our clothes."

"You need me that bad?"

"All those words didn't come from nowhere. The universe really wants us to finish this, Gear. I can feel it like I feel your body heat and your erection..."

"Yeah... so can I."

"Then pull it out, strip my pants down and get inside me!"

"Easy, Chess. I've never done this fast or rough and I'm not starting now. I could really hurt you and that's not happening. Open up your shirt slow... let me see that beautiful skin. That's the way... we'll get there soon. We don't have to rush anything..." Jim soothed, bending his head and dropping lingering kisses all over Rafe's chest. "Supplies?"

"On the... the nightstand... oh, Gear..."

"I know. Go get everything. Give me a chance to get ready..."

Rafe leapt up and, fighting the desperate urge to run like a wild man, strode to the far side of the bed, grabbing a condom and the lube. When he returned, Jim had flipped over and was sitting on the end of the bed, nude from the waist down and with his own shirt also hanging open. Slowly, he reached out and released the buckle on Rafe's leather belt. "Go on... you do the rest. Take your time, though. Maybe beg a little more while you're at it."

Rafe shuddered, tossed the supplies on the bed and began the process of undressing, frantically scrambling for what else to say. Finally he realized he'd have to resort to something he rarely did: take his higher brain functions off-line and simply let his mouth run.

"God, you're making me insane, Gear... I need you in my ass and all you want is conversation. I need you so bad... I can practically feel you in me already... pumping your hips... shoving that hot flesh into me over and over... making me scream to the world what an incredible lover you are. There... jeans gone, boxers gone. Now? Please?"

"I wanna kiss you, touch you, taste you... don't you want that?"

"Next time. I swear, next time. Please, Gear, damn it..."

"Okay, okay. I feel the pressure as much as you do. I just thought..."

"Later. We'll take hours and hours tomorrow to memorize each other, but right now..."

"I get it. C'mon... kneel up here... that's it, on either side of my hips. Good... now hold on, okay? I know we both need it fast, but it has to be safe... I have to take the time to stretch you." Jim insisted, liberally coating Rafe's crease with the slippery gel before gently inserting the tip of one finger into his entrance. "Easy... don't push down, let me do the work, alright? Mmmm, you feel amazing... squeezing me so strong... can't wait to feel this around my cock... second finger."

"Geaaaaar..."

"I know. Third finger. Try and hang in there... better. Now you're opening up for me. A little more... just a little more. Okay... you're ready. Go slow..."

Settling back and supporting himself on his hands, Jim felt his breath grow more and more shallow as he watched Rafe roll the condom down over him and drench it in lube. A moment later, when the younger man positioned himself and gradually sank as far down as he could, Jim's breath nearly stopped altogether. "Oh... hell... you have to... let me know when I..."

"Yeah... give me a second to adjust... you're huge..."

"Too much? Am I hurting you?"

"No.... God, no, not even close. You can move now... push up, Gear... make me feel every inch of your sweet cock... that's it... again... thrust again... find the rhythm... perfect... so perfect... harder... harder, Gear. Not much time... Yeah... faster!"

"Hold tight... hands on my shoulders... Mmmmm... gotta let go soon... squeeze... clamp down on me... like that... when I push up... oh... oh, Chess..."

"Do it, Gear... come, Gear, come hard... give me your heat... show me your power..."

Rafe freed one hand from his near death-grip on Jim and began to stroke himself furiously. At the exact moment he felt warmth flood the condom buried deep inside him, his own orgasm struck with an intensity he'd never before experienced. An image suddenly appeared in his head, burning itself indelibly into his mind. Meeting Jim's startled gaze, he knew his mate had seen the same thing.

"Blair..." Rafe panted.

"I know. No wonder we were so crazy. It had to be all three of us at the same time..."

"Do you... can you feel him?"

"Mmm-hmmm. You, too. I feel, hear... I know everything. It happened, just like I thought it would. Are you really okay with that?"

"More than." Rafe affirmed, grinning down at Jim as he carefully moved off of the other man's softening flesh.

"I can't help feeling it had to be for a purpose. I'm not sure I wanna know what's next."

As he stood, Rafe leaned in and kissed Jim softly.

"Whatever it is... we'll kick its ass together. Let's go clean up and get back to that aborted dinner I was making, huh? You'll need all the energy you can store up, trust me..."

\--------------------------------------

END


End file.
